masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 27
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXVII) Nervige Geräusche weckten Phoenixclaw wieder. Die Geräusche waren Worte. Nervige Worte. „Bitte seid ruhig. Ich versuch hier zu schlafen.“, meinte sie heißer. „Du hast genug geschlafen Phoenixclaw. Mein Narkosemittel hat dich über einen Tag lang ausgeknockt.“, entgegnete Mistral nur und wandte sich von EVIs Hologramm ab. Phoenixclaw riss die Augen auf und fuhr hoch. „Narkosemittel?!“, rief sie geschockt. „Das ging ja schnell. Ja, ein Narkosemittel. Ich musste etwas reparieren.“, bestätigte Mistral und tappte ihr an die Stirn. „Und zwar dort.“ „In meinem Kopf?! Willst du mich verarschen?!“ „Nein. Du hattest eine Hirnblutung. Irgendwas hat deinen Frontallappen frontal getroffen. Dazu kamen ein Schock und ein viel zu hoher Adrenalinspiegel, der dir das Licht ausgepustet hat.“ „Aha… Du hast in meinem Gehirn rumgespielt?!“ „Hey, nicht zum ersten Mal! Also sei nicht so geschockt. Jetzt ist jedenfalls alles wieder gut.“ Phoenixclaw fasste sich an die Stirn. „Na das will ich hoffen.“ Mistral schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab ihr einen kleinen Zettel. Sie blickte verwundert drauf. „Da du es ja geschafft hast deinen Arzt-Termin zu umgehen“ „Nicht mit Absicht.“ „Ja klar. Jedenfalls hast du das geschafft, deswegen hab ich deine Implantate und die Daten von EVI ausgelesen während du auf meinem OP-Tisch gelegen bist. Dein Adrenalinspiegel ist weit über den normalen Wert, sogar über deinen normalen. Die Cortisol-Werte sind schlecht, du hast zu wenig Vitamine und Mineralien im Blut, dazu kommt eine verschleppte Erkältung die deinem Herzen zusetzt. Mann! In den knapp fünf Monaten seit Kriegsbeginn bist du zu einem Wrack geworden.“ „Kann nichts dagegen machen.“ „Wie man’s nimmt. Ich hab dir die erste Dosis von hochwirksamen Adrenalinblockern gespritzt. Dazu kommen noch einige Langzeitpräparate, die ich dir unter die Haut geschoben habe. Den Adrenalinblocker nimmst du zweimal täglich, ich habe EVI gebeten das genau zu überwachen und dich auf die ihr nervigste Methode darauf hinzuweisen. Das Mittel steht im Medizin-Fach im Kühlschrank. Des Weiteren hat uns deine süße Vertretung während deines K.O.'s ins Fenris-System geschickt.“ „Und was sollen wir hier?“ „Es geht um die Korogyn. Zusammen mit den nun erwachten Blutwesen kämpfen sie indirekt gegen die Reaper. Shepard und Enriya haben herausgefunden, dass die Kugeln als Signalübermittler denen.“ „Das kam ihnen wohl wegen der blauen Marker, oder?“ „Ja. Oh, und da ist noch eine Kleinigkeit.“ „Was denn noch?!“, fragte Phoenixclaw, nun doch etwas genervt. „Laut EVI sind zwei Schiffe des Rates zu uns unterwegs.“ „Des Rates?“ „Es geht um ein Untersuchungsverfahren? Sie meinen, du wärst vorgewarnt.“ Phoenixclaw ließ den Kopf hängen und meinte nur: „Auch das noch… Können wir ihnen nicht sagen, dass ich momentan schrecklich beschäftigt bin und deswegen nicht mit ihnen kommen kann?“ „Geht nicht, das sind Vollstrecker, die höchsten Beamten der Föderation und sie kommen auf Befehl von Arivoso. Denen kann sich niemand verweigern.“ „Na gut. Sie sollen mich im Hangar abholen, aber es landet niemand im Korogyn-Tempel bevor ich wieder da bin, verstanden? Und EVI: Ich möchte einen zusammengefassten Bericht über alles, was gestern und heute in der Galaxie, mit den Reapern und Blutwesen passiert ist. Und die Berichte von Admiral Shepard!“, befahl sie genervt und ging. Mistral seufzte: „Das war‘s wohl mit dem Medikament. EVI, erinnere sie sobald sie wieder da ist an ihre Zeiten, ok?“ EVI erschien neben ihr: „Ich wird‘s versuchen, aber Sie kennen Admiral Phoenixclaw.“ Mistral nickte nur. Phoenixclaw hatte aus einer Ahnung heraus nicht den direkten Weg in den Hangar genommen. Sie war noch kurz oben in ihrer Kabine und legte sich sowohl eine Rüstungsmanschette, wie auch die versteckte Halterung der Volintisa-Kampflanze an. Sie wollte lieber nicht unbewaffnet gehen, wer weiß ob es einen weiteren Anschlag geben würde und Schusswaffen waren in dieser Situation bestimmt nicht gerne gesehen. Nachdem sie die Kampflanze und die Rüstungsmanschette praktisch für jeden unsichtbar verstaut hatte ging sie runter. Unten im Frachtraum landete gerade ein Shuttle. Zwei Soldaten, einer war ebenfalls mit einer Kampflanze, der andere mit einem Standard-Gewehr ausgestattet, stiegen hinter einem uniformierten Beamten aus. Der Beamte, der ganz groß und deutlich das Zeichen der Föderation auf der linken Brust trug, begrüßte sie kurz und knapp und reichte ihr das Schreiben von Arivoso. Sie wunderte sich darüber, dass es sich bei den Beamten um einen Dak’ratur handelte, blickte dann aber auf das Schreiben und nickte, soweit passte alles. Das Schreiben war eindeutig mit Arivosos Unterschrift versehen und trug sämtliche offiziellen Siegel. Sie folgte dem Beamten auf das Shuttle und flog mit ihm zu einer der beiden Fregatten. Dort angekommen ging aber alles plötzlich ganz schnell. Kaum dass sie aus den Shuttle ausgestiegen war, rammte ihr der eine Soldat seine Kampflanze in den Rücken und betäubte sie mit einem Elektroschock. Der Beamte von vorhin lächelte und meinte zu einem anderen: „Sagt Bak’kahma, dass wir sie haben. Er und unsere Verbündeten werden sich freuen.“ Dumpf hörte sie etwas in der verwaschenen Dunkelheit. Sie hatte es satt die ganze Zeit von irgendwas ausgeknockt zu werden. Wieder war das Geräusch da. Es klang wie ein Schnipsen. „Aufwachen, Admiral.“, meinte nur eine Stimme. Sie kam wieder langsam zu sich, ihre Arme und Beine waren an einen Stuhl gebunden. Wirklich oldschool… „Was zum…? Bak’kahma!!“, sie blickte geschockt in das Gesicht von Ratsherr Bak’kahma, beziehungsweise das, was mal sein Gesicht gewesen war. „Oh Götter, was ist mit Ihnen passiert?“, fragte sie. Bak’kahma strich über die sich langsam ablösenden Knorpelplatten zwischen denen und unter denen leuchtende Bahnen und Kabel verliefen. Die Reaper hatten ihn nun auch sichtbar unter Kontrolle. „Ich habe nur ein Upgrade bekommen, von unseren neuen Verbündeten.“, antwortete er. Dann wurde das Fenster durchsichtig. Sie befand sich auf einer baktaranischen Station, jedenfalls war es mal eine gewesen, nun befanden sich überall die Reichsinsignien des Dak’ratur-Imperiums an den Wänden. Sie waren in einem ehemaligen Saal, der wahrscheinlich für Empfänge oder ähnliches verwendet wurde. Bak’kahma stand vor dem gigantischen Fenster, hinter ihm zog ein Doppelstern vorbei. „Was haben Sie vor?“, fragte sie und versuchte sich loszureißen. „Ich möchte nur meine Vereinbarung einhalten. Der Vorbote und seine Leute sind schon hier her unterwegs. Der Vorbote ist übrigens sehr an Ihnen interessiert. Ich kann mir dieses Interesse nur so weit erklären, dass Sie in der Lage sind den anderen Völkern die Segnung der Reaper näher zu bringen.“ „Sind Sie wahnsinnig?! Sie haben die Möglichkeit zu Überleben weggeworfen und sind nun dabei Ihr Reich in den Abgrund zu stoßen! Mehr noch! Wenn Sie mich an die Reaper ausliefern wird die ganze Föderation und mit ihr die Galaxie zu Grunde gehen!“ „Keines Wegs, das war schließlich Teil der Abmachung. Die Reaper werden uns verschonen und uns dafür den Weg in ihre Ordnung zeigen, ohne, dass sie uns ernten müssen. Sie sind bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie Sie sie darstellen. Sehen Sie das ein.“ „Die Reaper haben Sie indoktriniert! Sehen Sie das ein!“ „Sehen Sie ein, dass Sie nichts gegen die Reaper tun können! Phoenixclaw, es gibt nur wenige Leute in dieser Galaxie, die so vehement gegen die Segnung der Reaper ankämpfen. Wenn wir Sie erledigt haben, werden die anderen fallen. Aber bevor der Vorbote kommt, hab ich noch persönlich einige Fragen an Sie. Bringt mir mein Werkzeug!“, meinte Bak’kahma nur und lächelte böse. Phoenixclaw verteufelte Mistral in diesem Moment, da sie einen Adrenalinstoß für ihre Kraftaktivierung gebrauchen könnten. So war sie dem Verräter und seinen Anhängern schutzlos ausgeliefert. Auf der Phoenix sah es nicht anders aus, vor allem wegen einer kleinen Unstimmigkeit: Vier Schiffe näherten sich ihr. Alle trugen das Zeichen des Hohen Rates, nicht das der Föderation, und sie flogen in Formation. „WT-300 Phoenix, können Sie uns hören?“, fragte einer der Leute von den Schiffen. „Ja, klar und deutlich. Was haben Sie für ein Problem?“, fragte Silver der wegen den Rats-Schiffen etwas verwundert war. „Wir sind hier um Fleet-Admiral Phoenixclaw zu einer Rats-Anhörung bezüglich der Taten von Ratsherr Bak’kahma abzuholen.“ Silver blickte zur Seite, worauf EVI erschien und ebenfalls verwundert mit den Schultern zuckte. „Dann sind Sie etwas spät. Vor einer Stunde wurde Admiral Phoenixclaw bereits abgeholt.“ „Was? Das waren dann aber keine offiziellen Ghost-Mitglieder oder Ratsbeamte. Sind Sie sicher, das Admiral Phoenixclaw nicht an Bord ist?“ „Äh ja… Die bessere Frage lautet eher: Wo ist sie nun?“ Es blieb kurz still, in dieser Stille meinte Silver nur leise: „Sscheiße... Houston, we have a problem…“ „Phoenix, wir haben hier jemanden, der mit Ihnen sprechen möchte.“, meinte der Kommandant des einen Schiffes nach der Pause. „Wer?“, fragte Silver unsicher. „Präsident Arivoso. Ich fürchte, dass es nun wirklich ein Problem gibt. Ich stelle ihn durch.“ Silver verzog kurz das Gesicht und suchte nach Worten, dann hörte er die unverkennbare Stimme des galaktischen Präsidenten. „Arivoso hier, mit wem spreche ich?“ „Hier ist der aktuelle kommandieren Offizier der WT-300 Phoenix, Flight Commander Philipp Metal. Sie haben von unserem Problem gehört, oder?“ „Ja. Ihre KI EVI soll sofort jede verfügbare Information zu den Ghost-Agenten weiterleiten. Wir haben hier ein Problem mit kriegsentscheidenden Auswirkungen! Wie konnte Ihnen Admiral Phoenixclaw entführt werden?!“ „Äh… Nun ja…“, stammelte er rum, worauf EVI eingriff: „Präsident Arivoso, wir befanden uns vor einer Stunde genau in der selben Lage. Zwei Rats-Schiffe mit gültigen FFS und offiziellen Schreiben für die Anhörung vor dem Untersuchungsausschuss kamen. Es war alles korrekt, weshalb Admiral Phoenixclaw ohne weiteres an Bord eines der beiden Schiffe gegangen ist.“ „Dann haben wir nun ein wirklich großes Problem, denn das bedeutet, dass ein Spion unter uns ist. Schicken Sie wirklich alle verfügbaren Informationen an die Ghost-Abteilung. Sollten Sie noch etwas rausfinden, oder selbst nachforschen, sollen diese Erkenntnisse ebenfalls zur den Ghost-Agenten weitergeleitet werden. Der Umstand ist eine Bedrohung für die Föderation und den Rat!“, meinte Arivoso, hörbar nervös. „Verstanden. Wir machen uns gleich daran.“ „Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu spät. Arivoso Ende.“ „Zu spät?“, fragte Silver. „Wahrscheinlich hat er die berechtigte Angst, dass Phoenixclaw den Reapern übergeben werden soll. Entweder vor oder nachdem sie Informationen über die Streitkräfte rausgerückt hat.“, erklärte EVI sehr besorgt. Silver schüttelte den Kopf: „Phoenix gibt nichts preis. Eher würde sie sterben, und alleine das ist ein Verlust für uns und den Krieg.“ „Sagen Sie mir den Hauptverteidigungscode für die Stationen der Altairs!“, fragte Bak’kahma erneut. Phoenixclaw lachte und meinte: „Nemesis soll deine Seele holen und verschlingen! Die tiefsten Kreise dort sind schließlich für Verräter und Abschaum deiner Güte reserviert.“ Bak’kahma seufzte und blickte auf das schwarze Täschchen, welches ihm vorhin bereit gelegt wurde. „Tja, dann hab ich keine Wahl. Ich habe Sie freundlich gebeten, nun…“ Er holte aus der Tasche eine Art lange Nadel und ein kleines Hämmerchen raus. „Wissen Sie, ich war noch jung als die Altairs zu uns stießen. Damals gehörte ich noch zu einem Ministerium, welches wahrheitssuchende Anwendungen entwickelte. Als Nebenprodukt kamen Foltermethoden raus. Ich war auf neuronales Einwirken spezialisiert und blickte ziemlich in die Röhre, als der Altairs, denn wir „freiwillig“ bekommen haben, auf keine meiner Methoden ansprang. Irgendwann stieß ich dann auf die Daten eines Forschers. Er beschrieb, dass man mithilfe eines „Eispickels“ und kontrollierter Schläge auf eine Stelle hier hinter dem Auge, in das Gehirn des Opfers… äh Patienten, kommt. Ich habe den Rest ausgeblendet und es einfach mal versucht und siehe da: Der Altairs fing mitten drin an zu winseln und hätte mir alles gesagt, wenn ich nicht zu unerfahren gewesen und zu weit gegangen wäre. Nun hab ich Übung. Also nochmal:“ Er setzte die Nadel an, Phoenixclaw versuchte ihren Kopf wegzudrehen, doch zwei andere Dak’ratur hielten ihn fest. „Die Hauptverteidigungscodes, bitte.“ „Ich kenne das, was Sie da machen wollen. Es nannte sich mal Lobotomie. Sie zerreißen mein Gehirn, meine Persönlichkeit, meine Erinnerungen. Ich werde Ihnen trotzdem nichts sagen. Die Abyss steht für Märtyrer offen, also versuchen Sie es ruhig. Es ist und wird mein Triumpf werden.“, meinte sie nur lächelnd und versuchte sich so selbst Mut zu machen, da er wirklich weitermachte und die Nadelspitze an ihren Schädelknochen ansetzte. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl die Schmerzen heftig waren. „Die Codes!“, rief Bak’kahma und haute mit dem Hammer auf das Nadelende. Phoenixclaw stöhnte kurz, blieb aber hart. „Ich sag es nicht nochmal! Die Codes, bitte!“ „Ich werden Ihnen nie etwas sagen.“, fauchte Phoenixclaw mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Bak’kahma haute nochmal mit dem Hammer. „Ah, sieh an… Das dürfte eines Ihrer Implantate sein. Sehr gut, gleich bin ich durch. Letzte Chance.“ In dem Moment löste sich wohl die Blockade des Medikaments, jedenfalls erfuhr sie einen unglaublichen Adrenalinschub. „Fahren Sie zur Hölle!“, rief sie ihm ins Gesicht und schleuderte ihn mit ihrer Astralbarriere weg. Mit eben dieser sprengte sie auch ihre Fesseln auf und stand mit leuchtenden Auraschwaden umgeben auf. Mit der linken Hand fasste sie sich ans Auge, um die rechte verkrümmte sich der Raum und Blitze sowie Flammen wirbelten umher. Von überall kamen plötzlich Dak’ratur, die sich auf sie stürzen wollten, dann aber durch Raumverzerrungen, Blitze oder Flammen getötet wurden. Ihr Proxima-Anzug wurde an den Armen durchsichtig und offenbarte neben den Meridianen auch die nun unverhüllten Leiterbahnen zwischen den Implantaten und die Schutz-Hexagone ihres persönlichen Notschutzschildes. „Bak’kahma! Bei uns gab es ein Sprichwort: „Wenn die Toten auf der Erde wandeln, werden die Lebenden die Särge füllen!“ Ich war schon einmal tot, und ihr alle werdet es gleich sein!“, schrie sie, wobei sich ihre Stimme verzerrte und mit einem unheimlichen und mächtigen Echo niederkam. Ihre Wut überschritt den Zenit ihrer Willenskraft und brach in einer riesigen Explosion hervor. Bak’kahma richtete sich auf und nahm die Beine in die Hand, während immer mehr Dak’ratur auf sie zu stürmten. Sie kam aber nun richtig in Fahrt. Licht und Finsternis umhüllten sie, die Hitze tausender Sonnen verglühte ihre Feinde, Blitze und Flammen streckten sie nieder. Der Raum verschlang sie, die Zeit floss aus ihnen heraus und die Antimaterie wies der Dunklen Materie den Weg zum Zerquetschen. In der linken Hand hielt sie mittlerweile die ausgefahrene Kampflanze, von der ebenfalls immer wieder Blitze ausgingen. Sie fühlte sich wie Astreus Ir’sak, der halb als Gott und halb als Dämon dargestellt wird und mit bloßen Händen gegen die Reaper kämpfte. Nach etlichen Dak’ratur Horden kam sie endlich zu Bak’kahma, der am Fenster stand und rausschaute. „Phoenixclaw… jetzt ist es eh zu spät für Sie. Der Vorbote ist mit seinem Gefolge hier. Ich mag zwar mit meinem eigenen Vorhaben gescheitert sein, doch meinen Teil der Abmachung kann ich einhalten!“, rief er und drehte sich um, sämtliche Reaper-Tech in seinem Körper fing an zu leuchten. Phoenixclaw schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte sich Bak’kahma in seiner früheren Form vorzustellen, dann rannte sie los und rammte ihm die Kampflanze in den Körper. Blitze und Blut flogen und spritzte umher. Silbern floss es am goldenen Flex-Metall der Lanze hinab. „Bak’kahma, ich hoffe für dich, dass Atarian wenigstens einen Teil deiner Seele retten kann. Mögen die Dämonen der Nemesis dich in den tiefsten Kreis der schwarzen Galaxie führen.“ Bak’kahma flüsterte noch etwas, aber es kam nur sein silbernes Blut aus seinem Mund, seinen Augen und der Wunde in seiner Brust. Sie zog die Lanze zurück, worauf er leblos zusammenbrach. Sie ging Richtung Docks und dachte, dass es endlich erledigt war, da kamen ihr plötzlich Unmengen an Husks entgegen. „Nicht gut…“, dachte sie laut und schleuderte eine Raumverzerrung zu den Husks. Sie ging in einen der Nebenflure und versuchte die Phoenix Delta-Rüstung zu aktivieren, doch noch war das Notschild im Weg. Das erklärte einiges, deswegen hatte sie sich auch während der vorherigen Kämpfe nicht aktiviert. Phoenixclaw fummelte am Proxima-Anzug rum und konnte gerade rechtzeitig das Schild aus und die Rüstung anschalten. Da hörte sie das Geschrei von mindestens vier Banshees. Sie nahm die Kampflanze fest mit beiden Händen und versuchte mithilfe der Sensoren etwas rauszufinden. Aus irgendeinen Grund stand ihr die Haupt-KI von EVI nicht zur Verfügung. Es antwortete nur die Anzugs-KI. „Wie viele Gegner?“, fragte Phoenixclaw nachdem sie sich einen guten Platz gesucht hatte. „Ich orte alleine auf dieser Ebene etwa 200 Gegner; Tendenz steigend.“, antwortete die Anzugsversion von EVI. „Scheiße. Und ich hab nicht mehr genügend Kraft. Wie lange ist der Anzug gefechtsbereit?“ „Wenn man Ihren Kampfstil analysiert… für etwa eine Stunde, vorausgesetzt, es werden nicht mehr als 600 Gegner. Danach müssen die Kondensatoren nachgeladen werden, was je nach Waffe zwischen fünf und 15 Minuten dauert.“ „Den Wert werde ich bestimmt knacken… Kannst du die Phoenix oder wenigstens deine Haupt-KI erreichen?“ „Nein. Irgendwas stört mein Signal.“ Phoenixclaw biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute nochmal auf die Karte. Sie musste sich ihren Weg zum nächsten Dock so oder so durchkämpfen, wenn sie noch länger wartete, würden es zu viele Gegner werden. „Ach Scheiß drauf!“, schrie sie und legte an. EVI hatte ihre Kampflanze mit dem Anzug synchronisiert, weshalb sie nun Elektro-Projektile verschoss, die nicht nur einen Gegner, sondern auch noch die darum lahmlegten. Nachteil: Die Kondensatoren der Lanze waren nicht dafür gemacht, sie erwärmten sich dadurch noch stärker, wodurch man kann kein Dauerfeuer machen, sondern sie erst wieder auskühlen lassen muss, da sich sonst die Lanze selbst zerstören würde. Typisches Problem von inkompatiblen Systemen… Während sich Phoenixclaw in der Gefangenschaft der Dak’ratur befand und sich gerade durch eben diese durchkämpft, rätseln Silver und EVI auf der Phoenix. „Ich habe die Daten zu den Ghosts geschickt und sogar einen Hinweis bekommen.“, meinte sie nur. „Gut, dann lass hören.“ „Bak’kahma hat einige seltsame Sachen gemacht, bevor er sich der scheinbar systematischen Störung der Star Alliance zuwandte. So hat er zum Beispiel drei Kolonien evakuieren und auf Planeten bringen lassen, die nur halb so geschützt wie die anderen waren und sofort zu Reaperfutter wurden. Ein anderes Mal hat er für seinen Clan auf Kosten der Föderationsgelder eine alte Baktaru-Station erstanden. Ein Großteil seiner Leute dürfte da drauf sitzen.“ „Hm… dann nehmen wir uns diese Station gleich vor. Wo liegt sie?“ „Im Alamak-System.“, antwortete EVI, worauf die Koordinaten auf seiner Konsole aufleuchteten. „Ein Doppelstern-System. Nein, sogar ein tertiäres System. Interessant. Nicht unbedingt die erste Wahl, wenn es um den Standort einer Baktaru-Station geht, aber sonst wahrscheinlich sehr attraktiv.“, folgerte Silver und öffnete den Raumtunnel. „Phoenix, bitte halte noch durch!“, dachte er und hing sich verbissen in die Navigation rein. Ende von Kapitel XXVII Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)